


Philinda Phone Call 31

by suallenparker



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Philinda Phone Calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suallenparker/pseuds/suallenparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(After Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 1) Voice Mails. - Final installment of the callenge!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Philinda Phone Call 31

She could take a lot. Her body was used to pain. Her lip hurt. Her whole jaw hurt. She ran a finger over her lip. At least it wasn’t bleeding. Her whole body was bruised. The blow back of an explosion could do that to somebody. She would take proper care of it at the playground. She would heal. She had worse. But the satellite station was safe again and they had gotten all the info they had came for and more.

Five minutes ago they had left the so called Quiet Zone and Trip had called them in. The Quiet Zone was a 13,000 square mile area in Virginia and West Virginia where electromagnetic radiation was highly restricted. Melinda never had thought she could miss the privileges that came with WiFi and a functioning cellphone so much.

She leaned back in her seat as Trip drove and took her cell phone out. As soon as she turned on her cell it started ringing. Six missed messages. Voice Mails. Probably all informations about rate-changes for telephone charges. Trip glanced at her and she sighed. She hadn’t missed that. Preparing herself to be annoyed, she pressed the needed buttons to check the first message and held her cell against her ear.

“Hi May. It’s Coulson,” Coulson said, “You’re probably busy kicking ass.” She smiled at that. The message was from two days ago. The day they had to take out the corrupt guard, so there had indeed been some ass kicking!

”Just calling to say I got back from Portland,” he added, “Skye drives like you, you’d be proud. No cars were damaged. Well, that’s not true. Blood stains are a pain. But the bad guy had it coming. I kicked some ass too. Why does it always shock people when I do that? Don’t answer that.” She smiled. He just had this calm aura about him that fooled so many people into mistaking him for harmless.

There was a silence and she thought the message was over, but then he continued, “I saw Audrey and we -” He sighed. “I tell you about it when you’re back. More a face to face conversation topic. I see you at the playground.”

Melinda’s stomach clenched. He and Audrey were back together. How great for them. She was so happy and … no. She wasn’t. Not yet. But she would be, because he deserved it. And she was his friend. She pressed her lips together and straightened up to check the next message that was from the same day.

“May? Coulson again. Skye said you’re in a quiet-zone so you won’t hear this before you get back. But I was thinking vacation. Disneyland. No, hear me out! We’ve all been under a lot of stress lately and you’d love the rides and the kids could just –“ He chuckled. She loved the sound of it. “I’m sounding nuts, don’t I?” he asked. “I was just thinking that … No. I’ve been busy pushing paper all day. I might be bored. I’m so bored, May. Just ignore this.”

She rolled her eyes. She would!

The next message was from yesterday evening.

“Hi May.” Phil’s voice again. She heard his smile. She loved how warm his voice could get. She had missed his ramblings. Not that she’d ever tell him. “Ate a peanut butter jelly sandwich today,” he said, “Okay, maybe five, but they are delicious. Also, it was Simmons’ turn to cook and she got distracted. The kitchen didn’t burn out though, so that’s good.”

Melinda snorted and Trip glanced at her again. She rolled her eyes. Those scientists could be more destructive than any specialist!

“You know that whole voice mail thing?” Phil continued to ramble in her ear. “Not so bad. I’m getting very good at just imagining your eye rolls as I ramble. I just … We’ll see each other soon. …” Another silence. “I miss you. Ok, bye.” The voice came out quickly. He sounded nervous. It made her stomach flutter. It was stupid.

“What?” asked Trip.

“Simmons set the kitchen on fire while cooking yesterday,” she said.

Trip grinned. “Doesn’t surprise me.”

She wasn’t surprised either. She swallowed and checked out the next message. It was from two hours ago.

“May?” Phil again. He sounded concerned. “There was an explosion in the quiet zone and I need you to call me. Just call me, okay? I told the others you’re just fine and … just call me.”

The next message was from an hour ago: “Melinda, just call me back, please. I need to tell you something, so you can’t just vanish, okay? You can’t die on me now. Call me.” He sounded desperate.

The last message got recorded half an hour ago.

“They found two bodies on the ground after the explosion,” Phil again. Now he sounded tired. So they had already found the two Hydra agents. Melinda had wondered about that.

“Neither of them identified yet and damn it, Melinda. Call me back. Just …” He sighed heavily. “I love you. Gosh. What am I doing? This is ridiculous. Audrey knows I’m alive and she was so hurt, but she understood and I …”

What? Her heart skipped a beat.

“I miss you,” Phil said. “I miss you so much. You’ll kick my ass for this. Please don’t be dead, Melinda. Please, I just … I love you and you have to be alive so you can kick my ass over this. Just please.”

The message ended. Her hand was clenched around the cell, her other hand trembled, so she grabbed her knee with it hard.

Trip glanced at her again before he drove around a corner. “Everything okay?” he asked.

“They found the Hydra agents,” she told him.

He nodded.

In about an hour they’d arrive at the playground. She pressed a few buttons on her cell and turned to look out the side window as she listened to the last voice mail again.

  
  


o0o

  
  


Skye and Simmons hugged them both as they came back. Phil stood in the background and nodded with his hands behind his back. But he was smiling. Trip started sharing the details of their mission with Skye and Simmons, whose guided him out of the hanger and towards the living space, leaving Phil and her behind.

She walked up to him. She wanted to hug him, but she didn’t dare to do so yet. She was still covered in dirt.

He frowned. “You’re hurt. Your lip.”

She touched the bruise with her right hand and smiled. “You should see the other guy.”

“Nice and crispy, I assume?” He smiled too.

Oh dear. Her stomach fluttered. She’d like to kiss him, bruised lip be damed. But she needed to be clear about a few things first. She mimicked his posture and put her hands behind her back.

“I got your voice mails,” she said. Her palms sweated.

He swallowed. “I see.”

“Did you mean it?” Her heart was racing.

“Yes.”

“So what now?”

He shrugged. “I just wanted you to know.”

That answer didn’t help her at all. ‘ _I love you_ ' could mean so much. It could mean he loved her as a friend or as family or as … as a lover. She'd like to be his lover. But he had seen Audrey and he wanted to tell her something about that.

“We’re surrounded by so much hurt and pain and loss and I don’t want to lose sight of why we’re doing this,” he said and swallowed hard. “We’re protecting people, because there’s still good in the world that makes it all worth it and you … You’re the best thing in my life and I love you.”

Oh God. He didn’t look at her like a friend.

He lifted his chin. “I’m not gonna apologize for how I feel.”

“What about Audrey?” she asked.

“Audrey and I are over,“ he said and shook his head. “I should’ve known that Tahiti wasn’t real.” He sighed and reached out his right hand to touch her arm. “I have so many memories about that place but none about calling you from there.”

She hated thinking about Tahiti. She pressed her lips together but quickly relaxed her mouth again as pain shot through her. Damn bruise.

“I would’ve called you if I could’ve,” he added and tilted his head. “You’re always my first call.”

She stared into his eyes. He meant it, she could see. She had trouble fathoming it all, but he spoke the truth. Audrey and he were over. He loved her.

Her heart skipped another beat.

“I love you, too,” she said.

He took a deep breath, his eyes widened. Yeah, she knew that feeling. Kinda shocking. But it felt so very good. He didn’t flinch when she cradled his face. He smiled. His hands came to rest on her hips as she tiptoed and gently pressed her lips against his and – She winced and pulled away, hissing.

“Your lip,” he rasped, squeezing her hips gently. “I’m sorry …”

She shook her head. He hadn’t done anything yet but hold still. And besides, “I can take it,” she said and caressed his face. She planned on taking a lot.

Smiling she pulled him down for another kiss.

From now on their communication would be a little more direct.


End file.
